


Too Sweet

by raeryn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeryn/pseuds/raeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marinette invited Adrien for some sweets, he hadn't expected more than just pastries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Sweet

The Dupain-Cheng’s ran the best patisserie in Paris.

Adrien knew that, but after becoming Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s boyfriend (the word _still_ sent endless waves of erratic heartbeats in his chest), Adrien decided he _hadn’t_ fully understood what that meant.

Now he did.

“Vanilla or chocolate?”

“Hmm…” Adrien tapped his chin, thoughtful. “Is that all you have? Any other flavors?” They stood in the finest bakery, after all. Marinette would _definitely_ have more tastes. Besides, this was his first time trying a cream puff (his father didn’t allow him anything that was _remotely_ unhealthy)—he wanted to make the experience ideal as possible. Strange flavors? He’ll take them.

Marinette saw right through him. She was always able to read him well. Laughing, she placed the tray to the side and walked around the display, probably checking. “Sorry, no. I think we ran out.” Marinette scrunched her nose (Adrien felt his heart flop here and there) and stood up straight. “There’s one rasberry one, but”—she shuddered with distaste—“gross.”

Adrien clicked his tongue. “So picky, m’lady.” He leaned against the countertop, locking eyes with his girlfriend. Sending her a cheeky grin, he demanded, “I’ll take that one.”

“You have poor taste,” she remarked, but Marinette took a napkin and grabbed it. She handed it to him dramatically, as if it were a crown jewel or a large stash of money rather than a simple pastry dish (later, Adrien would discover, cream puffs were _anything_ but simple). “Here you go.”

Adrien eagerly took it, holding the delectable treat in his hands. He was about to devour the puff when he noticed Marinette staring at him. “What?” Handing the pastry back, he asked, jokingly, “Do you want some?”

“ _No,”_ she said. “I’m just watching.” Marinette smiled devilishly.

Suspicious, Adrien inspected her. Then the cream puff. Unable to figure out what evoked such a look from the girl, he settled a hand at his hip and asked, “What’s wrong with it?”

Marinette mocked a gasp. “Are you insulting my food? If so, I’ll take it back.”

She must’ve been pretending to make a grab for it, but both of their expert reflexes were too enhanced. Marinette’s lunge was a little larger than it should’ve been, and if Adrien had let it go unperturbed, Marinette would’ve definitely knocked the precious pastry right out of his hands.

Fortunately, he was quick on his feet too. Adrien jumped a step back before she could do so, keeping the food perfectly safe.

“My lady!” he scolded, “You could’ve dropped this!”

“Good,” she sniffed, “Raspberry is absolutely disgusting.”

Adrien laughed. “Why don’t you take one of the vanilla ones and stare at it if raspberry revolts you so?”

“Wha—looking at _cream puffs_ won’t change my feelings for raspberry!”

“Here,” Adrien said, suddenly coming up with an idea. “Grab another cream puff; let’s say ‘cheers’ and eat it together.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Like how people do with wine glasses and an actual celebration?”

“Yep!” Adrien giddily looked at his pastry. “A celebration of my first cream puff,” he proudly announced, even puffing out his chest a little.

Marinette let out a loud laugh and walked back to the tray of vanilla and chocolate cream puffs. “Okay, okay. Let’s do it.” Copying what she did for Adrien, Marinette grabbed a napkin and wrapped it around the first vanilla cream puff. “Cheers?” She held out her cream puff for Adrien to clink.

“Cheers,” he agreed, tapping his to Marinette’s.

They both brought the sweets to their lips, and Adrien—too impatient with _not_ having the puff in his mouth yet—took a large chomp before Marinete could even open her mouth.

 _“Uhgh!” he_ spluttered, almost dropping his pastry but managed to adjust his grip correctly. Marinette guffawed. Adrien tried licking the cream filling that had _exploded_ across his face when he had taken a bite, but didn’t get much. Marinette, seeing this, only laughed even harder.

“Oh— _oh_ my god,” she managed between giggles. Marinette set her own cream puff down. “You weren’t supposed to take such a large bite!”

“Well you could’ve told me that!” he grumbled, placing the bitten pastry on the counter and grabbing a napkin.

Marinette’s hands flew to his arm, stopping him. “Wait,” she blurted. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

“Am I not allowed to clean myself?”

“Like a kitten?” She mimed licking herself, bringing the back of her hand close to her tongue. Adrien laughed, rolling his eyes.

“I already tried that.” He did it again, proving that his tongue wasn’t long enough. “Can I grab a napkin yet?”

“No,” Marinette refused. Adrien looked at her at disbelief. He opened his mouth to ask _why_ he could wipe the embarrassing spill off his mouth when Marinette kissed him.

Like always, Adrien sunk instantly into the kiss, his eyes closing instinctively. His hand was no longer concerned with the napkin he had been able to grab and came to wrap around her waist. Marinette’s hand on the forearm drifted, dancing up his arm and to his shoulders. Her other hand laced into his.

Then, Marinette’s lips moved, sucking into his. Adrien heard himself groan a little and leaned forward to press Marinette harder. She tilted her head, moving her lips away from his. Adrien sighed again, his hand letting go to clutch to her hips.

Finally, Marinette broke apart him, leaving her boyfriend a panting mess.

“Clean?” she asked, a sly grin gracing her lips.

“W-what?” he said, clearly disorientated. She had that effect on him.

Knowing this, Marinette leaned up again, pressing a closed lip kiss on his cheek. Then she cocked her head higher, to his ear, whispering, “Are you clean, kitty?”

 _Oh._ Adrien felt the distinct lack of weight on his face. His hand drifted to his right cheek, where it was just slightly sticky. He flushed. “Did you lick me clean? Like a cat?”

Marinette’s nose wrinkled. “ _No._ I just kissed it away.” She tapped his cheek. “I’m not getting my spit all over you like a dirty kitty.”

Adrien grinned. He clung to Marinette’s waist, dipping her a bit, and leaned close. His breath ghosted over her—sweet—lips. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Her eyes shone brightly and Adrien kissed her again, delighting in the enticing taste.

“Raspberry,” he commented, licking his lips. “Exquisite, I must say, but I recall you weren’t quite fond the flavor.”

“Hm,” Marinette said, shrugging. “Usually.” She pulled him forward by his collar. “But not on you.”

As Marinette leaned in again, Adrien decided that as delicious as the pastries of the Dupain-Chengs’ were, another product was _much_ more delicious.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by my own experience—though no one ate filling off my face, since that would require actually having someone _willing_ to do so.


End file.
